


Dadle dinero al brujero

by AsraHasNoChill



Series: La leyenda del bardo y el brujero [1]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Alcohol, Freeform, Geralt bailando como concepto, Geralt le pone voz a Sardinilla, Geralt tiene sentimientos, Jaskier tiene poco sentido de la supervivencia, Las muchachitas están locas por Geralt, M/M, No se le dan bien, borracheras, brujero, lo que no nos da el canon lo cogemos nosotros, los bardos no son heteros, me niego a llamarlo brujo lo siento, nadie es hetero, vamos a ser sinceros tu eres un tío y ves a Geralt y no puedes seguir siendo hetero
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:54:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22092157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsraHasNoChill/pseuds/AsraHasNoChill
Summary: Geralt se quería morir. Permitir que el bardo hiciera canciones con lo que había llamado “sus hazañas” no había sido una buena idea. Lo había sabido desde el primer momento. Desde la sugerencia misma. Desde que el pensamiento naciera en la cabeza de Jaskier, cuando aún no se conocían, y poblase sus noches de escalofríos nocturnos y pesadillas.Casi pudo escuchar a Sardinilla replicándole:«No exageres, tenías pesadillas antes de que el bardo naciera».oAquél en el que Geralt se emborracha para lidiar con la fama y acaba bailando en medio de una posada y comiéndole los morros a Jaskier.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: La leyenda del bardo y el brujero [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1593469
Comments: 16
Kudos: 62





	Dadle dinero al brujero

**Author's Note:**

> Mi querido @ArturoUrbanos (tw) dejó este prompt: Geralt borracho bailando recibiendo monedas porque Jaskier está cantando Toss a Coin to Your Witcher... Y al final de la jornada se comen los morros y se dejan secos.
> 
> Y yo soy débil, así que aquí está. Lo primero que escribo en todo el año.

Geralt se quería morir. Permitir que el bardo hiciera canciones con lo que había llamado “sus hazañas” no había sido una buena idea. Lo había sabido desde el primer momento. Desde la sugerencia misma. Desde que el pensamiento naciera en la cabeza de Jaskier, cuando aún no se conocían, y poblase sus noches de escalofríos nocturnos y pesadillas.

Casi pudo escuchar a Sardinilla replicándole:

«No exageres, tenías pesadillas antes de que el bardo naciera».

Y tenía razón, pero es que Jaskier era el culpable directo de su situación, del horror que estaba viviendo, de la agonía que inundaba su ser y el dolor que sentía en cada resquicio de su cuerpo.

Un coro de risillas agudas y estridentes taladró sus oídos.

—Necesito alcohol —gruñó.

Levantó una mano en dirección al posadero y le hizo un gesto para que le trajera no una, ni dos, sino tres jarras de cerveza. Pero para cuando se acercó con su pedido, había sopesado mejor su situación:

—Y una botella de lo más fuerte que tengas.

El grupo de chicas trataba de llamar su atención a toda costa, casi chillando su nombre, presentándose tres veces seguidas, inclinándose sobre la mesa y apoyando sus pechos a una distancia inapropiada. Preguntaban cosas sobre aventuras que no recordaba haber vivido y le tocaban los brazos, las manos y las piernas a la mínima que podían.

—Dejadme tranquilo de una vez —gruñó, pero pese a la urgencia que parecían tener por reclamar su voz y presencia, lo ignoraron por completo.

Era una sensación de asfixia y derrota a la que estaba acostumbrado, aunque solía presentarse en otras circunstancias: peleando contra monstruos o luchando por su vida, momentos en los que echaba un pulso contra el destino y salía airoso gracias a su fuerza bruta y táctica.

—Señoritas, si pudieran ser tan amables… —gruñó, de nuevo. Las voces remitieron apenas un instante, a la espera de que continuase hablando y hubiera decidido regalarles alguna historia. Pero la frase no continuó.

Geralt no sabía cómo decirles que le dejaran en paz, más allá de todo lo borde que había sido y la petición expresa que les había hecho. Estaba cansado de viajar y necesitaba dormir en una cama con urgencia, así que no podía armar un pollo ni ser en exceso violento, a riesgo de que se le vetase la entrada.

Y la culpa, por supuesto, la tenía Jaskier.

Jaskier, el bardo pesadísimo que le seguía a todas partes si tenía la desgracia de encontrárselo. Jaskier, que había escrito canciones sobre él y sus “actos heroicos” y había añadido un montón de detalles que no habían sucedido en absoluto y que habían provocado que le salieran admiradores de debajo de las piedras.

Tenía su lado positivo: la gente ya no tenía tanto miedo y prejuicio respecto a los brujeros y de vez en cuando le ofrecían trabajos bien pagados sin que tuviera que buscarlos. O le permitían alojarse por calderilla, como en aquel momento.

—¡Geralt, compañero! —exclamó la particular voz de su compañero de viaje, dejando una botella oscura delante de él en la mesa—. ¡La bebida corre a cuenta de la casa hoy y sólo hoy para ti y para mí! Se ve que ayudaste a la prima de la mujer del posadero hace un par de años cuando estaba a punto de morir o alguna movida por el estilo… ¿Geralt? ¿Me estás escuchando?

Pero Geralt no lo estaba escuchando.

Se había aferrado a la botella como si le fuera la vida en ello y la inclinaba sobre sus labios, bebiendo todo lo rápido que podía. El alcohol hacía arder su garganta y distraía su atención del entorno.

Jaskier lo comprendió de inmediato.

—¡Señoritas! Dejad un poco de espacio al brujero. Está agotado y no puede atenderos a todas a la vez. Seguro que cuando haya bebido y la música corra, estará encantado de prestaros atención. ¿Qué os parecería si saco mi laúd y os canto algunas de sus gestas mientras tanto?

El bardo guiñó un ojo al brujero, satisfecho al ver cómo las siete chicas -y tres chicos- que habían rodeado a su compañero se apartaban y le prestaban atención sólo a él. Le gustaba ser el centro de atención.

—Anda, sé un buen chico y tráeme una cerveza —le pidió a uno de los chicos, cuya cara se iluminó de ilusión y salió prácticamente corriendo para conseguírsela.

Seis jarras después, Jaskier ya tropezaba con sus propias palabras y repetía los mismos versos varias veces seguidas, coreado por el resto de clientes de la posada. Estaba sonrojado y sus ojos chispeaban, borracho no sólo de alcohol. Se había incluido en casi todas las canciones que le había dedicado a Geralt y ese protagonismo se traducía en adoración por parte de los oyentes.

—Deberías parar antes de que se te vaya de las manos —comentó Geralt, que ya estaba mucho más tranquilo en su rincón, en una pausa entre canciones. 

El Bardo, estratega social donde los haya, se había apropiado de una mesa y la utilizaba de escenario, cubriendo al brujero e impidiendo que se le aproximara más gente de la debida.

—Mira, hacemos un teatr- un trato —comenzó Jaskier, tropezando con sus palabras—. Yo he bebido más de la cue- de la cuenta y tú muy poco. Cada vez que vaya a pedirme algo, te lo be- te lo bebes tú.

Geralt casi sonrió ante la inocencia fingida del bardo.

—Ahora que me estás protegiendo no necesito emborracharme.

—¡Pero _Geralt_! ¡Nunca te he visto borracho de verdad!

Geralt se encogió de hombros y se hundió en la silla, cómodo y relajado.

—¡Otra cerveza! —gritó Jaskier al posadero, que parecía divertirse mucho con el espectáculo.

—Jaskier, no —gruñó el brujero.

—Impídemelo.

Y era absurdo, porque el bardo era un adulto casi funcional y, como tal, debía responsabilizarse de sus decisiones, incluida la de emborracharse. Geralt no era su niñera. Si Jaskier acababa metido en problemas o al día siguiente tenía resaca, sería su problema. Pero él tendría que rescatarlo, como siempre.

Le quitó la jarra en cuanto llegó a la mesa y se la bebió de un trago.

—De acuerdo.

Para ser justos, Geralt no tenía demasiada experiencia estando borracho y, por mucho que le gustase beber, no le gustaba perder el control de sus acciones. Debió haber parado en cuanto su cerebro se ralentizó. Sus pensamientos no se formaban con la facilidad habitual y dejó de preocuparse tanto por lo que les deparaba la semana.

Cuando se quiso dar cuenta estaba bailando.

Se movía al ritmo frenético de las cuerdas del laúd. Al bardo le gustaba crear melodías pegadizas y a la gente le gustaba bailarlas. Había coreografías y pasos de baile concretos que se repetían continuamente.

Él nunca lo había intentado.

No recordaba una sola vez en su vida en la que hubiera bailado. Pero ahí estaba, y suficiente logro era que sus pies no se enredasen entre ellos ni lo tirasen al suelo, así que bailó solo.

Poco rato después, alguien le tomó de las manos y dejó de bailar solo.

Bailó con todos y cada uno de los muchachos y muchachas que un rato antes le parecían lo más molesto de la existencia y contestó todas las preguntas que pronunciaron. Bailó con la mujer del posadero y con el posadero y con unos hombres muy toscos y musculados que también habían bebido demasiado.

Su culo fue agarrado en demasiadas ocasiones por manos desconocidas.

La música paró un momento. Se apoyó en una de las sillas para recobrar su aliento. Hacía muchísimo tiempo que no se sentía así de libre. Quizá desde que había estado bajo el hechizo de Yennefer. Dio un trago a su cerveza a medias, que ya estaba caliente y, entonces, sonó _la canción._

Y no pudo, sino, verse arrastrado por su propia inercia, hacia el centro de la sala en el que Jaskier tocaba y cantaba, hábil y mucho más sobrio que él, la canción que más famosa se había hecho y sonaba en todas las tabernas.

Y bailó él solo de nuevo.

> _Dadle dinero al brujero,_
> 
> _¡Oh, valle abundante! ¡Oh, valle abundante!_

Giró y giró. Se sentía ligero. Quería bailar en ese momento, al son de la voz de su compañero de aventuras. Ignoró las monedas que caían en el sombrero del bardo y las miradas lascivas que le echaban el resto de clientes, que le observaban embobados.

> _Dadle dinero al brujero,_
> 
> _¡Oh, valle abundante!_

Saltó, se agachó, movió los brazos y las piernas. El mundo entero giró y él giró con él. Geralt, siempre en guardia, se encontró a sí mismo libre de sus pensamientos intrusivos y autodestructivos. Él solo, él y nadie más, con los ojos cerrados y la voz de Jaskier acariciando su alma.

Entonces tropezó.

—¡Geralt, cuidado!

Y, aunque el bardo dio lo mejor de sí, su fuerza no fue suficiente para evitar que cayeran los tres al suelo: él, el brujero y el laúd.

—Vaya, vaya, tanto te enzalsas- tanto te ensalzas en tus canciones y a la hora de la verdad no puedes evitar acabar entre mis brazos —comentó, valiente de pronto. Llevaba años queriendo dar un paso en esa dirección, pero siempre se había echado atrás en el último momento. Pero ya no. En aquel momento el fuego ardía en su estómago.

—¡Geralt, no seas indecente! —exclamó el susodicho, fingiendo indignación—. ¡Levántate para que yo me levante!

—Hum… —gruñó el brujero—. No.

—¡Geralt, vamos! ¡Estás muy borracho! —se quejó, pero la risa se le escapaba.

Le parecía divertidísimo el estado en el que su amigo se hallaba, borracho y casi inconsciente de sus acciones. Y, desde luego, no le importaba que estuviese encima de él. Le hubiera gustado que fuese en otro contexto, pero no iba a quejarse.

Geralt le miraba tan fijamente que temió que sus poderes lo fulminasen en el lugar. ¿Podían hacer eso los poderes de los brujeros? ¿Fulminar a alguien con la mirada? Estaba seguro de que sí.

—Geralt, todo el mundo nos está miran…

Un beso.

Los labios de Geralt sobre los de Jaskier. El sabor a alcohol fundiéndose en su saliva y una mano rugosa acariciando su mejilla con muy poco cuidado. La posada contenía la respiración, pero en realidad nadie les prestaba atención.

Jaskier se dejó perder en la otra boca.

«Si mañana se arrepiente, es su problema», pensó.

Pero no, no era su problema. No podía dejar que fuese su problema. Se arrepintió de haber dejado de beber porque su brújula moral no le permitía continuar por ese camino. Empujó al otro por el pecho para interrumpir el beso.

—Geralt, para —se impuso, maldiciéndose por ello.

—Por qué —preguntó, ojos febriles y hambrientos.

—Primero, porque estamos en medio de una sala llena de gente; segundo, porque no quiero que hagas algo de lo que te arrepientas.

Geralt inspeccionó la mirada de su acompañante, gruñó y se levantó del suelo. Pese a su estado de ebriedad, era bastante capaz de mantener el equilibrio. Ayudó a Jaskier a ponerse en pie sin problemas y apenas hubo recogido el laúd, ya estiraba de él hacia las escaleras de la posada, llave en mano.

Tropezó cuatro veces y media antes de llegar a la habitación y tardó apenas unos segundos en entrar, echar la llave, apoyar el laúd en una silla y dejarse caer en la única cama que había. El bardo se quedó de pie en medio de la estancia, incómodo.

No podía quitarse de la cabeza el beso que el brujero le había dado segundos antes. El sabor masculino de su boca aún acariciaba sus sentidos y casi podía notar la barba rasposa sobre su piel suave y cuidada.

La voz de Geralt le sobresaltó.

—He escuchado la otra versión.

—¿Qué otra versión?

Geralt le hizo un gesto para que se acercase. Se medio incorporó, su cabeza dando tumbos, y observó al más joven con una sonrisa pícara. Jaskier podía jurar que jamás le había visto tan honesto y humano.

— _Dale un beso al brujero_.

Jaskier sintió el calor subiéndole a las mejillas. ¿Cuál de las sabandijas traidoras de la posada le habían dado el chivatazo? Y, si no de esta, ¿en qué pueblo se había enterado? ¿Hacía cuánto que lo sabía? Él había sido muy cuidadoso de no cantarla cuando el otro estaba cerca.

—Lo siento, Geralt, era una bro…

—¿Era una broma? —interrumpió, con el ceño fruncido que Jaskier ya estaba echando de menos.

Geralt sintió cómo crecía un nudo en su estómago. Quizá había malinterpretado las miradas y gestos de su amigo, quizá el otro no lo veía de esa manera. Quizá se había precipitado lanzándose, aunque llevara cinco años posponiéndolo.

Su respuesta no aclaró sus dudas.

—Depende.

—¿De qué depende?

—De si tú quieres besarme o no.

—Te he besado antes.

—Pero estás borracho.

—No tanto como para hacer algo que no quiera hacer —repuso Geralt.

—Vale, entonces no era una broma.

—Pues cállate ya y dale un beso al brujero, bardo insoportable.

Y Jaskier le besó sin poder resistirse.

Uno y dos y tres y cuatro y cinco besos. Uno tras otro, se enredaron sobre el colchón y sus manos buscaron, desesperadas, la mínima fracción de cuerpo ajeno en la que anclarse para no perderse en la inmensidad del vacío.

Para Jaskier, los besos del brujero eran muy diferentes respecto a los que había intercambiado con las damas, dulces danzas sutiles con protocolos que conocía de memoria, y con los hombres, batallas carnales con un claro ganador que nunca era él. Los besos que forjaba junto a Geralt eran fríos y cortantes como el viento de tramontana, cálidos como la brasa de la hoguera por la mañana, amargos de cerveza y llenos de aventuras imposibles y todos los secretos del universo.

Para Geralt, los besos del bardo eran opuestos a los de Yennefer y completamente distintos a los de toda la gente que había pasado por su lecho a lo largo de los años. Donde otros demandaban y exigían, Jaskier fluía y se dejaba llevar, acariciando su esencia y permitiéndole respirar. Donde otros declaraban la guerra e imponían la condición de someter o ser sometidos, forzándole a permanecer alerta y hacer respetar sus límites, Jaskier se entregaba a él y le tendía la mano para bailar juntos. Donde otros ponían fecha de caducidad, Jaskier le daba la bienvenida a un hogar que nunca había conocido.

Cuando el sol les encontró dormidos, vestidos y enredados, decidió retrasar el amanecer un poquito más para permitirles descansar todo lo posible. Sus vidas llenas de peligros y agonía podían esperar.

Geralt y Jaskier se habían encontrado en un mundo de improbabilidades que no estaba hecho para el cariño y la esperanza, pero en él habían compartido momentos mágicos estridentes, insumisos al dolor del tiempo.

Pasase lo que pasase, eso no se lo podía quitar nadie.


End file.
